StarDrive Interceptor Mk 2
Background The primary interceptor-starfighter of the Jod Military Forces & used by the Starfighter Corps until 5 BBY, the StarDrive Interceptor Mk 2 (SD2)---introduced in 50 BBY, replacing the earlier StarDrive Interceptor Mk1---is the last of the StarDrive line going back 110 years. Completely outdated by over three decades when compared to starfighters from The Galaxy, the SD2 nonetheless is more than capable against pirates, smugglers, and minor planetary governments. When in the hands of a Jod Fighter Pilot, however, the SD2 is a deadly force against any foe, big or small. Despite it's age, its speed and long range systems enable it to still be an important part of Starfighter Corps tactical planning. Technical Top-of-the-line when they first came out 50 years ago, the Stars as pilots call them, are designed for interceptor duties, long range patrols, and intelligence gathering; they have been constantly updated, upgraded, and maintained to very specific standards (despite the StarDrive Military Company going out of business 20 years ago) to keep them combat-worthy and able to meet modern foes. Stars lack shields, however, have a hyperdrive with 5 jumps and are encased in durasteel, coated with Nightshadow; they're armed with four wing-tipped laser cannons, 2 dual nose mounted blaster cannons, and two concussion missile launchers under the belly of the craft carrying 6 missiles total). They can be armed with a drop tank for extra fuel as well, depending on mission needs (as well as able to refuel in mid-flight). Furthermore, Stars are equipped with long range sensors and communications, as well as sensor jammers & communications jammers. They also have two Copycat Pods, able to be ejected out the bottom of the starfighter, and able to be programmed specifically for mission needs. Finally, they're also equipped with Chaff & Flares. Present Use With the introduction of the Bounce Interceptor in 5 BBY, the Star has been slated to be replaced completely by 0 ABY with the Bounce and any remaining Stars to be held in reserve or for training purposes until 5 ABY, where it will be officially retired after 55 years of service. A few select Stars will be held in limited use for intelligence gathering needs until 15 ABY. Currently, the SD2 is still used aboard starships (although their use is quickly becoming less & less), while most of the aging starfighters have been regulated to forgotten outposts, space stations, and used primarily as a defensive fighter for planetary defense or facility defense. Despite their assortment of systems to avoid detection or hinder enemy forces' communications & sensors, as well as their speed and weapons, time has not been kind on the StarDrive Mk2. High maintenance costs, frequent breakdowns, the aging of the space frames, and the closure of StarDrive Military Company (and hence the easiest place to get spare parts and repairs done) has all contributed to a once remarkable interceptor's decline in both use & pilot willingness to fly. Jokingly, although somewhat seriously, pilots refer to SD2's as Star Junks these days, a sad decline for a once cutting edge interceptor. Intelligence Use Beyond 5 ABY Despite the present shortcomings, both the Military Intelligence Corps & House of Royal Intelligence intend to use retrofitted and overhauled Stars for continued long duration intelligence gathering missions; Intelligence leaders have plans for these retrofitted & overhauled Stars to continue service to at least 15 ABY.Category:Kingdom of Jod